


On the Road to Perfection (Training)

by BatsAreFluffy



Series: Like tears in the rain [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O Universe, Alien overlord Kal-El, Alpha Clark Kent, Although it could fit a bunch., Day 2: Collar, M/M, Omega Bruce Wayne, Psychological Torture, Training, Whump is so cathartic, Whumptober 2020, continuation from When sacrifice is spoken.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsAreFluffy/pseuds/BatsAreFluffy
Summary: “Incorrect, omega.”Sheer fire shot down from the collar through his spine, ricocheting through his hips, and triggered another shock from deep inside him. Blood dripped slowly down the inside of his spread thighs, marring the crystal floor beneath him.“Choose.”
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Evil Superman/Bruce Wayne
Series: Like tears in the rain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950151
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	On the Road to Perfection (Training)

“Choose.”

Bruce shook his head, a whine trapped in the back of his mouth. It couldn’t come forward, trapped as it were by the sheer force of his clenched jaw. In this frozen hell, it was the only thing that he could keep to himself, control himself.

“Incorrect, omega.”

Sheer fire shot down from the collar through his spine, ricocheting through his hips, and triggered another shock from deep inside him. Blood dripped slowly down the inside of his spread thighs, marring the crystal floor beneath him.

“Choose.”

Eventually, Bruce knew he would pass out. The body – heh, the human body, could only take so much electrical stimulation before giving up. Holding out with his pride seemed like the only course of action. He would not be forced to beg. He would not.

“Incorrect, omega.”

The scream ripped from between his teeth, cracking the silence of the room. Shaking, the pulse went through his hips, back up his spine, and triggered it again. The second pass burned harder, and he tried to shake himself free, close his legs, bear down, do anything but just be forced to sit there and take it.

“Choose.”

The fine chain rattled from the collar, down his spine, and slipped between his legs. The egg-shaped device was deep inside his cunt, held in place by another larger plug. Forced to kneel, hands secured in front of him, he could barely remember what clothing felt like. He’d been on display like this for days. He’d pass out soon, he had to. _Please, let it be soon._

“Incorrect, omega.”

He’d survived being trained by the League, survived torture by various criminals. He’d been broken, beaten, drugged, and stabbed. All by people with a deep passion for what they were doing. Starvation, dehydration, and exposure had all been checked off his vigilante bucket list. He had never wanted to die so badly as he did now. Never sobbed so openly as he did now, the double arch of electricity choking his lungs.

“Choose.”

Bruce opened his eyes, looking at the alien – Kal-El – with something akin to fear. No one had ever used his caste against him like this. No one had ever stripped him of everything Batman, everything Bruce. And no one, had ever done it so methodically. No one had ever stripped him of everything he was, until he was only one thing.

“Incorrect, omega.”

The burning had no end, no beginning. His walls closed around the device, seizing, only to bring out more jolts, pricks of pain into the core of him. The dripping blood, hot against his cold inner thighs, the choking pain in his lungs, the burning touch of the collar around his throat, all of it broke out of him, flooded away his control.

“Incorrect, o-”

“Please,” he choked out, sobbing. He raised his eyes to his tormenter, breathing heavily in the silence of the room.

Kal-El make another mark on his pad, looking at Bruce with a bland expression. “Yes, omega?”

That was the difference. Kal-El did not do this for vengeance, for pride, for anger, or for some long forgotten oath to cause pain. He was cold, as cold as the floor, and impartial. He’d mark down that Bruce begged with the same mindset as if he were checking off the grocery list.

And Bruce couldn’t fight it anymore.

Couldn’t fight the coldness, the impartiality, the clinical destruction of himself.

“Please, sir, h-have m-m-e.”

“Incorrect, omega.”

The scream punched out of Bruce’s throat, guttural and broken. He could barely breathe, the arching cycle horrific, his hips stuttering, jerking, trying to break free of the torment inside him, eating him alive. Another broken wail as the final cycle ripped through his cunt, and a burst of hot blood dripped onto the floor.

“Choose.”

“I- I ... please, I ... d-don’t rem-aahh, I....”

Another note, more tapping. Kal-El set aside his tablet, and walked across the room to stand in front his subject. “Alpha, take me,” he repeated the choice.

“Alpha,” he sobbed, looking up, tears blurring everything. “A-alpha, take m-m-me.”

“Correct, omega.”

Kal-El ran smooth fingers through his hair, down his face, and cupped his chin. “That is your place, omega. Never forget that. On your knees. Ready for me at any time.” He stroked the omega’s face softly, calmingly. “For your obedience, I will reward you.” He snapped his finger, and one of the floating AIs flew to him, a tray with a single glass of water waiting.

“Thank y-y-you, sir,” Bruce said, hating every sound.

Kal-El stopped, with the glass in hand. “Incorrect, omega.”

Bruce sobbed, lowering his head to his knees, rocking. “Th-thank you, Alpha. Please, Alpha.”

“Correct, omega.” He waited until the bound man looked up at him in shock. “You are still learning, omega, I can accept inconsequential mistakes.” He lowered the glass, tipping it slightly. The omega lips still quivered in fear and pain, even as he took slow sips of the precious fluid. 

“I am a demanding Alpha, but I am not a cruel Alpha.”

The omega shook harder as he drank the last few drops of his only fluid for the day.


End file.
